


"Gib´s zu!" - "F*** dich!"

by HollowJacky



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Deutsch | German, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowJacky/pseuds/HollowJacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es heißt, dass der, der den Kampf verliert, in der folgenden Nacht der Uke sein wird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gib´s zu!" - "F*** dich!"

„Gib´s zu!“ „F*** dich!“

„Hey, hast du den Kampf mitangesehen, den Kenpachi mit Nnoitra heute Mittag geführt hat?“, fragte Ikkaku seinen Kumpel Renji.  
„Spinnst du?!“, rief Renji. „Ich geh doch nicht in die Nähe, wenn die kämpfen!“  
„Von weitem, du Trottel! Denkst du etwa, ich gehe schnurstracks auf die zu?! Das wäre blanker Selbstmord!“  
„Wer hat denn diesmal gewonnen?“  
„Kenpachi-taicho natürlich“, erklärte Ikkaku stolz über seinen Kommandanten. „Dieser ehemalige Espada schafft es zum Verrecken nicht ihn zu Boden zu bringen.“  
Seit dem Besiegen von Sosuke Aizen – dank der Hilfe von Ichigo Kurosaki – war mittlerweile ein halbes Jahr vergangen und die wenigen Espada, die überlebten, wurden behandelt und standen unter Beobachtung, falls sie es wagen sollten die Soul Society anzugreifen. War fast nicht nötig, denn  
Starrk schlief den ganzen Tag irgendwo, Lillynette an seiner Seite.  
Halibel ging oft mit den weiblichen Shinigami shoppen  
Barragan spielte mit den Älteren der Shinigamigesellschaft Schach  
Grimmjow befand sich bei Ichigo in der Menschenwelt und der Aushilfsshinigami berichtete, dass dieser keinen Unfug anstellte.  
Und Nnoitra forderte den Kommandanten der 11. Division fast schon täglich auf mit ihm zu kämpfen. Man munkelte, dass der Gewinner aus diesen Kämpfen in der folgenden Nacht der Seme sein würde.  
Es war nicht nur ein Gerücht, es stimmte sogar.

 

„Naaaaah....!“, jammerte Nnoitra. „Hör auf....!“  
Nnoitra, der auf dem Bauch lag, bog den Rücken durch und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, Kenpachi drückte diesen zurück in das Laken und wiederholte die Bewegung, die er gerade getan hatte. Erneut jammerte Nnoitra auf und zuckte.  
„Hör auf...!“, bat er zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal.  
„Himmel, bist du empfindlich...“, kommentierte Kenpachi und Nnoitra wand sich unter ihm, versuchte zu entkommen.  
„Du kannst nicht fliehen“, lachte Kenpachi, der auf Nnoitras Gesäß saß und jede Flucht verhinderte. Mit dem Finger strich er hauchzart Nnoitras Wirbelsäule entlang und brachte diesen zum leise schreien.  
„Du bist total kitzlig, das ist schon absurd“, normalerweise war Kenpachi nicht so zärtlich, aber es gefiel ihm, wie Nnoitra sprichwörtlich unter ihm winselte. Er ließ von der Wirbelsäule ab und fuhr quälend langsam die Seiten hinab, die erwünschte Reaktion folgte sofort.  
„OH!“, Nnoitra streckte sich auf eine Seite und krallte sich in Kenpachis Laken. Er wollte sich rausziehen, aber ein Gewicht von 90 kg auf seinem Arsch drückte ihn auf die Matratze.  
„Ah!“ Kenpachi fuhr die Seiten wieder hoch. „Mh!“  
Nnoitra zappelte und zeriss dabei das weiße Laken unter sich, dieser Shinigami war ein kleiner Bastard, fand er. ER konnte nicht weg um sich vor diesen Fingern in Sicherheit zu bringen, er war gezwungen liegen zu bleiben und sich dem Gewinner des heutigen Kampfes zu fügen.

„Oh verdammt!“, fluchte Nnoitra und drückte das Gesicht in eines der Kissen um seine Laute ein wenig einzudämmen. Kenpachi zog ihm das Kissen weg.  
„Das ist Schummeln, Nnoitra.“  
„Kla-ha-pe!“, brachte der Espada nur hervor, da Kenpachi ihn wieder kitzelte.  
„Bist du auch an den Beinen so kitzlig?“, Kenpachi rutschte von Nnoitra und drehte diesen geschickt auf den Rücken.  
„Wag es ja nicht, Kenhaaaaa....“, Nnoitra bog die Wirbelsäule durch als Kenpachi die Innenschenkel entlangstich. Um nicht getreten zu werden, hatte Kenpachi das andere Bein gepackt, während er auf dem saß, welches er kitzelte.  
„Hier bist du ja noch sensibler“, stellte Kenpachi fest und hielt das gepackte Bein zu seinem eigenen Schutz hoch, da er es am Gelenk hielt, war die Gefahr, eine mit dem Fuß gewischt zu bekommen, niedrig.  
„La-hass das...“, Nnoitra hasste es nur daliegen zu können ohne etwas zu tun. Mit Vergnügen würde er Kenpachi treten, eine klatschen oder gar mit Santa Teresa auf ihn einschlagen, doch sobald der Shinigami ihn berührte, wich jede Kraft aus seinem Körper. Und das nicht nur, wenn er gekitzelt wurde.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“, beantwortete Kenpachi Nnoitras Aussage.  
„W-weil ich es verlange!“, rief der Espada barsch. „Geh von mir runter und lass mein Bein los!“  
„Nö.“  
Nnoitra schnaubte und stöhnte als Kenpachis Finger zu seinen Hoden glitt.  
„F-finger w-eg!“  
„Es gefällt dir doch oder etwa nicht?“, lachte Kenpachi und packte kräftig zu, Nnoitra zuckte merklich und versuchte reflexartig die Hüfte zu heben, das jedoch kläglich scheiterte, weil Kenpachi ja auf einem seiner Beine sein Gewicht verlagerte. Kenpachi war – was hatte man anderes erwartet? - nicht gerade sanft und eher der grobere Seme. Welch Glück, dass Nnoitra vom selben Schlag war und solche groberen Handgriffe mehr genoß als Schmerzen versprüte.

Kenpachi hatte Nnoitras kompletten Hoden in der Hand und massierte“ es. Nnoitra seufzte in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf und hatte den Blick abgewandt um Kenpachi nicht den Rotschimmer auf seiner Nase zu zeigen. Er schämte sich so sehr unten liegen zu müssen, da es für ihn ein Zeichen von Schwäche war. Und es gab nichts, was er mehr hasste, als Schwäche zu zeigen; genau das wusste Kenpachi.  
Kenpachi legte Nnoitras Bein auf seiner Schulter ab, sodass Nnoitra sich auf die Seite legen musste, damit der Shinigami beide Hände zur Verfügung hatte. Mit der freien Hand glitt er wie unbeabsichtigt über Nnoitras Muskelring, reichte aber aus um ein zartes Stöhnen hören zu dürfen. Das Grinsen auf Kenpachis Lippen wurde noch breite und ohne den Finger zu befeuchten, führte Kenpachi ihn in Nnoitra ein.  
„Aaaah!“, schrie der ehemalige Espada schon fast und spürte, wie sich der Fremdkörper in ihm schnell bewegte. Die Kombination aus dem Finger und der Massage seiner Hoden ließ Nnoitra verrückt werden, er bemerkte noch nicht mal den feinen Speichelrinnsal, der sein Kinn zierte.  
Dem ersten Finger folgte ein zweiter, bei dem Nnoitra kurz die Mundwinkel verzog durch den Schmerz, der dabei auftrat.  
„Bist du bereit für mich, little Esapda?“  
Nnoitra hasste diesen Spitznamen, musste aber gestehen, dass er Kenpachi unbedingt wollte.  
„Ja...! Frag nicht so doof, mach endlich, verdammter Bastard!“  
„Tsze...“, machte Kenpachi. „Sei nicht so frech gegenüber dem Gewinner~“  
„Du hast einen klaren Heimvorteil hier! Du kennst dich besser aus als ich!“  
„Eigentlich verlaufe ich mich täglich.“  
„Das spielt keine Rolle! Heimvorteil bleibt Heimvorteil, Bastard!“  
„Ts, ts....so aber nicht“, Kenpachi entzog beide Hände, drehte Nnoitra zurück auf den Rücken und kniete sich direkt über dessen Gesicht.  
„W-was??“, stotterte Nnoitra als er Kenpachis Glied vor der Nase hatte.  
„Tu nicht so überrascht, little Espada. Du weißt genau, was du zu tun hast.“  
„Fick dich!“, Nnoitra presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander. Kenpachi rollte mit den Augen (sein Siegel hatte er abgelegt, es lag neben Nnoitras Augenklappe, die wiederum beide auf den Klamotten beider ruhten) und hielt Nnoitra kurzerhand die Nase mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zu. Nnoitra hielt tapfer die Luft an, doch musste für weiteren Sauerstoff schließlich den Mund öffnen.

Kenpachi nutzte diese Gelegenheit und steckte ihm die Eichel in den Mund und ließ die Nase los, damit Nnoitra durch diese atmen konnte.  
„Guck nicht so als ob das neu für dich wäre, Nnoi-Nnoi“, ein weiterer Spitzname, den Nnoitra hasste, „wir hatten eine Abmachung: der Verlierer muss im Bett alles tun, was der Gewinner sagt. Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst.“  
Nnoitra murrte mit der Eichel im Mund und schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack Kenpachis auf der Zunge, der sich in seinem gesamten Rachen verteilte. Er hielt sich an Kenpachis Schenkeln fest und fing an den Kopf vor und zurück zu bewegen, versuchte so viel wie möglich aufzunehmen, denn sagen wir es mal so: an Kenpachi war so ziemlich alles groß. Insgeheim liebte Nnoitra dieses...Ding (nennen wir es mal so), wollte sich aber nichts anmerken lassen, wollte unbedingt den Schein bewahren. Jedoch hatte Kenpachi ihn längst durchschaut; nur weil er groß war und Muskeln besaß, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass das alte Sprichwort „Muskeln, aber kein Hirn“ auf ihn zutraf (außer es ging um Orientierung).  
Kenpachi seufzte angetan, krallte sich in das Haar von Nnoitra und zeigte, dass der Letztere ein bisschen schneller machen sollte. Ein unangenehmer Druck breitete sich in Kenpachi aus, den er gleich loswerden würde. Er ergoss sich in Nnoitras Mund ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, nur mit dem erlösendem Seufzen. Es war zuviel für Nnoitra; einen Teil schluckte er, der andere lief wie der Speichelrinnsal sein Kinn hinunter. Geschickt leckte Nnoitra es auf, nachdem Kenpachi ein wenig zurückgewichen war.  
„Du magst es doch, gib´s zu“, Kenpachi drehte Nnoitra erneut auf die Seite und hob eines von Nnoitras Beinen an. „Gib´s zu und ich besorg´s dir.“  
„Niemals! Vergiss es! Fick dich!“, protestierte Nnoitra sofort, der Rotschimmer kehrte zurück. Wie konnte der Shinigami es wagen dieses Thema aufzugreifen?!  
„Dann zwinge ich dich halt dazu“, beschloss Kenpachi und positionierte sich vor dem bereits geweiteten Espada. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß versenke er sich in Nnoitra, dieser schrie auf, da auf einmal Kenpachis gesamte Länge in ihm war.

//Heilige, er fühlt sich so gut an...//, schwärmte Nnoitra in Gedanken und verdrängte den auftauchenden Schmerz in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns. Kenpachi war nicht der Typ, der langsam anfing, er legte sofort los und traf die Prostata zielsicher. Nnoitra schrie vor Lust und sah Sterne vor seinen Augen explodieren, er nahm nur noch Kenpachis harte Stöße und Körperwärme wahr.  
//Dieser Untote macht das verboten gut!//, dachte Nnoitra und fühlte sich wie Himmel. Plötzlich jedoch stoppte Kenpachi abrupt und Nnoitra sah auf.  
„Nicht aufhören!“, schmollte er. „Bitte!“  
„Dann sag es“, Kenpachi hievte den Espada zu sich hoch, Nnoitra schlang sofort die schlanken Beine um die Hüfte des Shinigami und das lange, schwarze Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht.  
„Ich werde es nicht sagen. Fick dich!“  
„Na schön, wir hören auf...“  
„Nein!“  
„Sag es!“, Kenpachi machte es wirklich Spaß Nnoitra so zu provozieren. Um Halt zu finden, schlang Nnoitra noch die Arme um Kenpachis Nacken und vermied den Kontakt zu dessen Augen.  
„Ich sag es nicht“, nuschelte Nnoitra bestimmend. „Da kannst du tun was du willst.“  
Kenpachi brummte und sah dann auf Nnoitras Brustwarzen, die genau vor ihm lagen, und ihm kam eine Idee. Er öffnete den Mund und biss kräftig in eine, sodass Nnoitra aufschrie.  
„Du verdam-“, Nnoitra unterbrach sich selbst als Kenpachi auch Blut aufleckte, den er durch seinen Biss verursacht hatte. Nnoitra zuckte leicht durch den heißen Atem an seiner Brust und stöhnte auf, da Kenpachi die andere Seite biss. Den Schmerz spürte Nnoitra kaum, er fixierte sich eher auf Kenpachis Nähe und den Händen, die ihn fast schon zärtlich streichelten. Er krallte sich in Kenpachis Haare und löste versehentlich dessen Zöpfe, den Shinigami störte das herzlich wenig. Er bearbeitete lieber die zweite Brustwarze mit einer Hand, während die andere Nnoitras Wirbelsäule entlangstrich, damit der Espada sich ihm entgegenbog.

Nnoitra legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf.  
„Jetzt beweg dich doch endlich!“, verlangte er.  
„Nö“, Kenpachi leckte hart über einer der blutenden Brustwarze. „Keine Lust, Nnoi-Nnoi. Außer...“  
„Ja, gottverdammt!“, Nnoitra sah Kenpachi direkt an. „Ich mag es, wenn du mich fickst! Mich beißt! Mich danach sogar streichelst und liebkost und ich liebe es deinem Herzschlag zuzuhören, wenn du morgens noch schläfst!! Zufrieden?!“  
„Ja“, lächelte Kenpachi warm und packte Nnoitras Pobacken. Er entzog sich ein gutes Stück aus Nnoitra und versenkte sich mit einem harten Stoß wieder, der Espada stöhnte und schloss genüßlich das Auge. Er brauchte gar nicht nach mehr zu bitten, Kenpachi beschleunigte Tempo und Härte sogleich und baute einen Rhythmus auf, der auch Nnoitra gefiel.  
„Pachihiiii“, zog Nnoitra den Spitznamen des Shinigami in die Länge als er den Druck in seiner Lendengegend bemerkte. „Pachi, ich komme!“  
Kenapchi, keuchend und schwitzend durch den Kraftakt, raunte: „Komm mit mir zusammen, Nnoi-Nnoi~“  
Nur allzu gern folgte Nnoitra der Aufforderung und kam mit einem erlösenden Stöhnen, kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich Kenpachi mit einem Keuchen in ihm verteilte. Nnoitra legte den Kopf auf Kenpachis Schulter und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Mehr, Pachi. Ich will mehr von dir“, es klang nach einem leisen Flehen und Nnoitra zog sich selbstständig von Kenpachi zurück. Er drehte sich um, ging auf die Knie, den Po erhoben und schwer vor Lust atmend. Der Shinigami konnte schon gar nicht glauben, was er sah: Nnoitra zeigte eindeutig Schwäche vor ihm!

Kenpachi packte Nnoitras Hüfte und versenkte sich wieder, der Espada drückte sich dem Shinigami sogar entgegen um diesen noch tiefer in sich spüren zu können.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Nnoi-Nnoi“, Kenpachi beugte sich zu Nnoitra runter und verbiss sich kurz in Nnoitras Schulter ehe er fort fuhr: „Du musst einfach lernen mal klein beizugeben.“  
„Fick dich! Nur weil du es ein Mal gesch- Oh!“  
Kenpachi hatte kräftig zugestoßen.  
„Nicht nur ein Mal, little Espada.“  
Nnoitra keuchte und wusste, dass der Shinigami Recht hatte. Seinen Körper hatte Nnoitra schon überzeugt, aber sein Stolz ließ das Gleiche nicht mit seinem Charakter zu. Es musste aber getan werden! Bevor sein Hirn also „Stopp!“ sagen konnte, drehte er sich zu Kenpachi um und presste seine Lippen auf die des Shinigami. Etwas überrascht ließ Kenpachi die fremde Zunge gewähren, besaß jedoch immer noch die Oberhand. Nnoitra seufzte angetan in den Kuss hinein und ließ mit sich spielen, es ging aber nur wenige Minuten, da sich Nnoitra aus Sauerstoffmangel trennen musste.  
„Pachi...“, hauchte Nnoitra und Kenpachi verwickelte ihn erneut in einen wilden Kuss; er wollte mehr vom Espada schmecken und ließ Nnoitra – der schon nach Sauerstoff rang – einfach häufig kurz Luft holen ohne sich groß von seinem Mund zu entfernen.  
„Dafür hast du eine Belohnung verdient“, Kenpachi erhob sich wieder und fing an seinen Rhythmus aufzubauen.

 

Die ganze Nacht lang hatte Kenpachi Nnoitras Hintern regelrecht misshandelt und es würde jeden überraschen, wenn sie hören würden, dass Kenpachi derjenige war, der am nächsten Morgen fit war. Nnoitra schlief noch, direkt neben ihm und auf die Seite gedreht. Er schnarchte leise, während Kenpachi neben ihm wach war und ihn mit dem Fuß anstupste.  
„He.....he....he, Nnoi-Nnoi....he....“, machte Kenpachi bei jedem Stupser.  
„Hm?“, brummte Nnoitra, der nur schlafen wollte.  
„Wie geht’s deinem Arsch?“  
„Wie jedes Mal: total beschissen.“  
Kenpachi hob die Decke hoch und lugte darunter. „Mein Bett ist total eingesaut wegen dir.“  
„Auch wegen dir! Wessen Sperma tropft denn bitte schön aus meinem Arsch!“  
Kenpachi lachte und Nnoitra, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Beim nächsten Mal gewinne ich!“, meinte Nnoitra.  
„Ja, ja....“, Kenpachi nahm Nnoitras Kinn und zog ihn zu sich um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, perplex riss Nnoitra das Auge auf, doch erwiderte. Nach dem Kuss stand Kenpachi auf und lief ins Bad.  
„Ich werde gewinnen!“, rief Nnoitra ihm hinterher. „Wirst schon sehen! Und dann gehört dein Arsch mir!“  
Die Antwort war ein Lachen hinter der verschlossenen Badtür und Nnoitra richtete sich auf, zog die Beine an um seinen Kopf auf die Knie zu legen.  
„Du verdammter Bastard“, murmelte Nnoitra. „Ich liebe dich.“

Kenpachi gewann trotzdem beim nächsten Mal.


End file.
